Reunited
by MustardGal
Summary: Edward finds himself back on Amestris, five years since he was first sent through the gate. He returns back to Resembool, realizing the pain he put Winry through. EdWin oneshot


"The sun is setting," Winry murmured. Pushing back a piece of long blonde hair behind her ear, she walked over to the window. She opened the window slowly and gazed onto the beauty the sun let off as it set. She sighed and sat on the ground, resting her head on her arms on the windowsill. She watched the clouds fade slowly into red from the white, then eventually into a dark blue, where she could barely see it. The soothing sound of the little pond next to her house calmed her a little bit, and she smiled at the scenery. This is what she enjoyed about Resembool. The beautiful scenery. Her smile slowly faded, and she grimaced. One thing was missing.

Clenching a tight fist, she turned her head to gaze at the photographs hanging upon the wall. She looked back to the scenery, sadness once again filling her heart. She felt guilty celebrating this lovely scene just by herself. She wanted… she wanted him here. She wanted to see his lovely golden eyes… to run her hand slowly through his hair, untying it from its usual braid, then retying it, seeing the grin and flush appear on the young man's face, and the laughter they both would share. _Edward…_

And now… she gazed at the picture, knowing he was older now. The picture she gazed at contained the face of a fifteen-year-old boy, who was scowling and smiling at the same time. His long golden hair was undone from its braid, and he was covered in sweat, only wearing his long blue shorts. He was gripping his right hand into a fist and looked like he was about to attack someone. The sun had been shining brightly that day; it was shining off his golden eyes.

Winry remembered that day, the day she had taken the last picture ever of him. The day he had headed off once more, not to be seen for more than two years. He had been sparring with Alphonse early in the morning as a wake up call for both of them. She had snuck out quietly, grabbing a camera. Snapping a few pictures of them two sparring, she grinned evilly. They never liked getting their picture taken, so that had been the perfect time to snap a few. She took a few of Alphonse throwing fists at Edward, and of Edward blocking them. The pictures turned out well, even the ones that showed Edward jumping over Alphonse and landing a hard blow on top of his head, showing only a few motions blurs.

Finally, when Alphonse looked down at an Edward embedded into the ground, it was over. Edward had sat up groaning and was rubbing the shoulder attached to the automail, and Winry had feared her masterpiece had been ruined. But she was happy to see no dents or scratches on the automail. Edward had stood up slowly, complaining how he could never defeat Alphonse. He walked over to the hose near the house, taking off his shirt. Winry snuck in closer and had snapped the picture right before he turned the hose on. He had smiled when he saw her, but had scowled and lunged for the camera when he saw it. He never made it to the camera, as Winry had produced a wrench out of her pocket.

Winry smiled once more at the memory, savoring the feeling and moment. She crossed her arms and now gazed at the rising moon. Shivering, she got a blanket and wrapped it about herself, then walked off to make herself some hot chocolate. It was fall now, and the blessed hot summer nights were fading, which saddened her a little. It was also the time of the year that would cause Edward's joints to ache because of the cold.

And now he was gone. They had found Alphonse in his human body. Alphonse had the body of a starving fourteen year old, with long hair as it looked like it hadn't been cut for several years. He had woken up in Central in the hospital, demanding to be let out. He needed to see Edward. When they told him they couldn't find the body, he replied that he would search for his brother until he found him. Alphonse had a hard time believing that there was no body, as he had used the philosopher's stone to bring him back. It had been too hard to take in all at once, and Alphonse had disappeared for a few months until returning, having accepted the fact. But he was still determined that Edward was alive. He was still determined to find him.

"Winry, you still up?" came a voice from the stairs.

Winry turned and looked into the face of her granny. "Yes. I'll be heading to bed soon."

"Alright, just be sure to get enough sleep. I don't want you to pull another all nighter, ok? And close the window, it's getting too cold," the old woman grumbled as she hobbled up the stairs.

Winry smiled up at her. "I will. Good night!"

"Good night, Winry," Granny Pinako replied.

Winry walked over to the window, pulling the blanket tighter around her. She shut the window tight and flipped the light off, once again shutting out the memories of what happened five years ago; not knowing her destiny would be changed from then on.

The young blond haired man stumbled and puked up what little was left in his stomach. Groaning, he stood up stiffly and stared at the scene in front of him. The gate stood before him and he gasped once he saw through it. He reached out, realizing it was London, the place he had been. Thinking he was lost, he ran towards to the gate and to the hands that were floating inside. _Noa… Alfons…_ he needed to get back to them.

He didn't understand why the gate opened. Why the gate set him here. Why the gate…

He continued running, trying to make his legs go faster. He saw flashes of Noa and Alfons standing next to each other, seeming to search for something. He heard them call his name, and he scowled. "I'm right here!" he yelled out and reached out his hand. "Alfons! Noa!" He grimaced when he saw Noa look up, seeming to look straight at him.

Tears streamed down her face and he noticed her lips moved as if to say his name, but in a whisper. "_Edward…_" Alfons put an arm around her shoulder and also looked up.

"_He's gone home, Noa,_" Edward heard Alfons say.

"_He didn't even say goodbye!" _Noa screamed at Alfons, her angry tears now pouring down fast.

"_Maybe he couldn't." _Alfons replied, his tone sad.

Edward gritted his teeth and stared at the closing gate in front of him. "No!! I'm right here!" he yelled until his throat was raw. The gate slowly creaked as it closed, and the images of Noa and Alfons looking at him faded. The doors closed and disappeared.

Edward sank to his knees and leaned forward, tears threatening to spill. "I was content," he whispered. "I was finally content with where I was, and I was moved again. Why? Why is it that I lose everything when I'm content!?" the last words he said turned into a yell. "Why did the gate put me here!?"

His shoulders finally started to shake, and he gave into his emotions. He buried his face into the ground and finally yelled.

And kept yelling.

The sky gave a loud boom, signaling a storm coming in. Edward didn't bother to look up. He didn't bother to cover himself from the pouring rain. He felt defeated. He gripped the grass tightly and collapsed on his side, closing his eyes tightly. He felt like he should die and get it all over with, so he wouldn't suffer heartbreaks anymore.

Lighting flashed and he turned onto his back, staring up into the sky. The rain pelted his face and his eyes, but he just blinked them away. He watched the lighting strike and go away once again, and felt the earth shake as the thunder boomed. He felt tired. He didn't want to move. He shut his eyes and fell asleep, finally fading into unconsciousness that he had been wishing for. It wasn't exactly unconsciousness… he just felt the need to give up everything.

But it didn't last long. His sleep of no worries didn't last. He woke up to find the sun shining down at him, and he growled at it, but then turned over to his side. He gasped when he saw a truck pass by him, noticing that it wasn't any German or London models. He quickly sat up, recognizing the place. The gate hadn't put him in some random place. Happy tears filled Edward's eyes, warming his nearly broken heart.

He was home.

The gate had sent him home.

He stood up slowly, noticing that he wasn't far from Central. He grinned happily and started out for it, stepping onto the road. He slowed down his walk and thought of Alfons and Noa. Noa was right; he didn't say goodbye. How could he, when he didn't even know the gate would take him home? His heart ached. He would miss them.

When Edward had first landed in London, he had been with his father. Later on, his father disappeared, and Edward discovered the Thule Society had murdered him. Edward had reacted angrily about his death, upset that he lost another parent, even though he still didn't full trust his father. Slowly, he began to forgive his father for dying, and eventually he met Alfons, and then Noa. They traveled around with each other, supporting each other for everything. And now finally, Edward was gone.

Edward gave a slight, sad smirk. Perhaps Alfons and Noa could develop a relationship now that he wasn't there. He was sorry he couldn't be there.

The wind blew, causing the scent of the rain from last night to spread. Edward took a deep breath, smelling in the sweet scent. Though he shivered, and realized his backside was all wet. The sun had dried the front of him, but not the back. He growled and took off his coat, flinging it on his shoulder. His hair also had a chance to dry. He untied his hair from the ponytail and let it dry in the sun, but then remembered something.

Alchemy. Alchemy was workable here. He could make his clothes dry. He grinned and slung off his coat. Clapping his hands together brought back memories, and as he felt the energy pour down his arms and out his fingertips, he put his hands on his clothes, and felt the wet turn into dry. He smiled. One advantage to this world. Alchemy.

Picking up his coat, he kept walking. Right now, he had no money to pay for his way to Resembool… where Winry was. Edward shook his head. He couldn't be thinking of romance now. His first goal was to find out whether Alphonse was alive.

"Hey, pal, you gonna block the road all day?" he heard a familiar voice shout.

He turned, and looked at the man staring back at him. The man opened his mouth wide and held his jet-black hair back to see better.

Edward crossed his arms. "Hey, Colonel," he grinned at the man who stepped out of his car.

"You're not dead!" the man, Roy Mustang, said. He crossed his arms and grinned. "Full Metal, when did you decide to pop up, height wise, I mean?"

Edward growled at him. "At least I'm not a shri… as short as I was, _Colonel_. But… I never planned to, return I mean," Edward murmured, turning serious again. He looked to the ground and gave a slight smile. "I never meant to return, Colonel."

Roy frowned. "What do you mean?"

Edward thrust his hands in his pockets. "The gate sent me back. I can't explain how. But I am back."

"Back from where?"

"The other side of the gate," Edward muttered. He looked off into the distance. "London. Germany. A world of depression. A world of recovery from war. Not that much different from here." Edward eyes became hard and he looked straight at Roy. "What about Al? Is he all right?"

Roy nodded, still thinking of what Edward said. "He's all right. He's probably in Resembool now."

"What about…?"

"… he has his body back, thanks to you," Roy grinned at him. His face became serious again. "Though he's been searching for you all this time."

Edward grinned, tears clouding his eyes. "He's back," he whispered. He looked down at his right arm and rubbed it slowly. He didn't care about his arm getting back. He had only been on the journey for his brother. And he had succeeded. Edward glanced back up at Roy. "How's Winry?" he asked, as if shy to ask.

Roy grinned. "I bet she's waiting for you in some automail shop down in Resembool."

"We don't have any automail shops down in Resembool," Edward muttered, his face a bit flushed. Winry was waiting for him? "How can I get back?" he murmured.

Roy nodded to his car. "I'll drive you to the train station and pay for your fee."

Edward agreed and they were soon on their way.

Winry huffed as she picked up the large box of automail parts. "Al, can you give me a hand?" she yelled. She had just received this order and she was anxious to get it open. "Al, Al!" she yelled again, and then groaned when he didn't reply. He was probably with Den… She sighed and straightened her shoulders, prepared for the long walk inside. She slowly dragged her feet, trying to turn in the direction of the house.

She gasped and nearly dropped the box. Someone stood on the hill, looking down at her. She gulped, and then actually did drop the box, recognizing who stood upon the hill.

Edward had his breath caught his throat. Winry… was this Winry? He took a step foreword, then another. Emotions started to crash down on him one more time. He was home. Winry was there. "Winry," he whispered. His small steps now turned into long lunges. He shouted her name, realizing how much he missed her. He didn't notice the tears leaking out of his eyes.

Winry stood shock still as the man that had left her five years ago now came rushing towards her. "Ed…" she murmured. She took a few steps foreword and reached out her hand. "Ed!"

Edward slowed down and almost collapsed in front of her. He took deep breaths and leaned over, holding his side. He hadn't run like that in a few years. Taking a deep, deep breath, he looked up. "Heya, Winr-ry," he gasped out, and felt her rush into his arms. Feeling her arms around him didn't help him any, as he was already out of breath, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Winry.." he murmured.

Winry started sobbing into his coat. "You're here. You're finally here." She held tightly to his shirt.

Edward gently removed her cat like grip and put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet eye contact. "You've changed," he whispered.

Winry growled at him. "You're taller," she whispered back.

Winry gripped his arm and broke the hug, stepping back. She looked up at him and smiled, the tears still running down. "Al is waiting for you. He's been searching all this time."

He ran past her, and she turned to watch him go, her heart filled with new emotions. She watched his back, realizing that he had grown. She silently followed him.

"Al," Edward gasped out at his brother who was reading an Alchemy book.

Alphonse looked up from his book and too gasped. His eyes immediately clouded. "You're here… but how?"

Edward shook his head and reached down to give his younger brother a hug. "You're back. Our journey is complete."

"No it isn't!" Al laughed. "You still need to get your arm and leg back."

Edward shook his head. "They're gone forever, Al."

The day went on as Edward met all his friends again, once again all together. He didn't know why the gate brought him back. But he was thankful for it, or he would've lived with the guilt of not knowing whether or not he had brought back his brother, or left Winry alone forever. Edward explained the five years of where he had been and the friends he had made. He told them of the journeys over there and the new things to discover. He told them of Noa and Alfons and how much he missed them.

Finally, Edward went outside to get some fresh air. He didn't know how he could be so happy. Yet he was. He had always thought he was content with Alfons and Noa… but maybe it wasn't content enough. Could this life, in Resembool, be his last journey? Last life? Yes. He could be content with that.

He noticed Winry walk beside him. She was gazing up into the stars. "You don't know how much I wished for this night," she whispered.

Edward followed her gaze. "I know, because it's what I wished all along, Winry. I'm finally back, yet I have a hard time believing it."

"You have to," Winry growled at him. She turned towards him and grabbed his necktie, bringing him down to her level. "You can't leave me again. Do you know how much I've missed you? Do you realize the pain you put me through? What if you really had died? What then!? How could… how could I have known you were alive?" Tears poured down her face. "I thought I had lost you forever."

Edward put a hand on her cheek, feeling her lean into it. He never realized that Winry cared so much. He hadn't meant to hurt her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I won't leave. No more. No more…" he declared, whispering. He leaned down to do what he's always wanted to do. He kissed her slowly, feeling her shudder his surprise, but no less met his lips and kissed back. He put his arms around her as she put her arms around his neck.

He felt more than content now. He felt so many emotions…

He had missed her…. And over the five years of not seeing her, he had realized how much he had fallen in love with her…

As they broke their kiss, they leaned their foreheads together, both of their eyes closed, both laughing slightly, tears of happiness in their eyes. Winry reached up ran both hands through his hair, her dream finally come true.

…He was back.

Totally fluff, but I hoped you enjoyed it. I think I'm getting better at writing fluff:dances:

**Please review!**


End file.
